Conventional body boards and surfboards are two distinct types of devices used in water sports such as riding ocean waves.
Body boards are flotation amusement devices for riding waves. They are similar to surfboards, with the major differences being that body boards are shorter, lighter and generally more flexible than surfboards. In form, a body board is a contoured, elongated, foam plank having a plastic bottom skin, which is generally slick and shiny to enhance planing on the surf, and a top riding surface of foam or plastic.
Body boards are traditionally ridden in a prone or procumbent position, with an arm extending forwardly for gripping the nose end of the board and the other arm positioned in a trailing manner for gripping a side edge. In this position, the rider can push or pull against the front or side edges, bending or twisting the board to assist the board in maneuvering. Although the rider's legs create considerable drag, slowing the board's potential speed, they can help with steering and maneuvering. Further, the fore and aft sections may have a split rail construction as known in the art of body boarding and surfboarding so as to create a rocker out of a flat board
Body boarding is particularly favored by inexperienced riders as it is relatively easy to learn and is most popular among those who don't want to invest the time or money required to learn other methods, such as surfboarding.
The more advanced form of surfing is stand-up surfboarding done on a long, narrow and somewhat rounded board known as a surfboard. It offers a challenge to the surfer who must manipulate, maneuver and stabilize the relatively large board while standing on it even in steep or tight turns with the waves crashing around the surfer.
Traditionally, body boarding and stand-up surfing require separate boards and consequently the rider incurs two separate costs when his interest and experience shift. A rider interested in participating in both activities in one setting is required to carry two separate boards.